Karibe
Karibe Seiun (刈部星雲) is a samurai and a member of the Akadama Clan in Way of the Samurai. He is most notable for his steel spike-end straps on his arms and his spiked katana, respectively. He is one of the Akadama Clan-members, as well as the clan's Charge Commander. He is a samurai from Saga Prefecture. His favorite sword is Samehada-tou. He feels intense anger against the Meiji Government's samurai. While becoming exasperated of his conintued defeat, Karibe empathized with Kitcho's ideals and also joined the Akadama Clan. He has a cool-headedness belligerence, but has a firm core. He has a stronger image of a Hitokiri rather than a patriot. He is also a swordsman trained in the sword style of Meikyō Ryū (明鏡流, lit. "Clear Mirror Style" or "Mirror of the Soul Style"). He loves to fight, and is quick to draw his sword. Karibe is often describes as "an asset during war, but a danger during peace". History Youth Not much is known about Karibe prior to his sppearance in Rokkotsu Pass. It can be summarised that he lived as one would expect a child born into fighting. Kitcho's Defection from the Kurou Family Rise of the Akadama Clan Sometime after Kitcho's defection he managed to gain the support of fellow warriors, Chelsea and Karibe Seiun. It is unknown how Karibe was found, but some speculate that Kitcho noticed Karibe fighting someone in the Pass and Kitcho then noticed his skills and either "ended the fight" or "waited out the fight", then offered him to join Kitcho's faction. This speculation could also be how their first met each other in the Pass, it also could be backed-up by the statement Karibe made in the clan's meeting in the game, "What happened to you? You used to be full of ambition!". With these, as well as additional support from the townsfolk and surrounding Rōnin, the Akadama Clan was formed. It wasn't long before the clan could be considered equal to the Kurou Family in terms of political power, though they held less land then the Kurou, they matched them in terms of combat prowess. It is possible that the government heard of the new clan and at this time (presumably a week or so prior to Kenji's arrival to the Pass), sent Hyuga Hayato - their ninja spy - to try and stir up the conflict between the two factions to weaken them for easier Government takeover. The Arrival of Kenji Shortly after recruiting Hyuga-Kitcho was introduced to Kenji (it depends through the player's decisions who introduces Kenji to Kitcho, if the player tells the guard that they wish to join or have made that exact decision during the Morning rather than the evening, then the guard will introduce Kenji to Kitcho. If, during the Evening, the player starts a fight with a guard, or the other way around, two other guards will "help him fight you" Hyuga will appear after two of three guards have benn defeated and Hyuga will fight Kenji and after a while, Hyuga gives the player an offer to join the clan and if the player chooses, Hyuga will introduce Kenji to Kitcho), a rōnin who had just arrived in Rokkotsu pass and was looking to join the Akadama clan. Though the player can skip the conversations by saying "Settle this matter outside." After this introduction, Karibe states that they should get back what they were talking about. Karibe tells Kitcho that the clan has waited long enough and says that the clan must attack Kurou. At this point, Karibe expected Kitcho to respond. Chelsea, in response, exclaims that it "won't be that easy". Frustrated and irritated by the outburst, Karibe outbursts as well, saying "Shut up, woman!". At heart, Karibe knew Chelsea was right. At this point, Hyuga calmly states that he agrees with Karibe and says that it has been a month they moved to the Pass, and that it's about time the clan "made their first move" and that the clan has a good chance of succeeding since the clan is made up of the elite. The clan waits a minute or two for Kitcho's response for a minute or two, but Kitcho sadly remained silent, possibly unable to come up with any answer. Karibe, disheartened, asked Kitcho when he became a coward, and states that he used to be full of ambition. But before Kitcho could answer Karibe, who was tired with Kitcho's wait and see approach, challenged Kitcho's decision saying, "If you aren't ready for the showdown, ... I'll do what I want!". At this point, all the primary members of the clan, along with Kenji, are now outside the mansion. Karibe, much more irritated and disheartened, Karibe apoplectically told the clan to get out of his way and that he will kill Tesshin Kurou all by himself. In response, Hyuga tells Karibe that it is impossible to do it alone. Karibe then says that things are only impossible if you never try. Now, Kitcho declares solemly that he can't allow Karibe to go there and be killed (this is because Karibe's skills are equal, if not greater, to Kitcho's), and both him and Karibe draw their swords. Kitcho was about to oblige (the challenge), but on Chelsea's request Kenji faught in Kitcho's stead. After a brief but fierce duel, Kenji was able to disarm Karibe and get him to apologize for his actions. Kitcho (along with Chelsea and Hyuga), impressed with the newcomer, allowed him to join the Akadama Clan. Hyuga's Betrayal Shortly after the arrival of Kenji-Kitcho began growing suspicious of Hyuga and asked Kenji to accompany him while he trailed his supposed ally. Upon arriving at the shrine and saw that Hyuga was meeting with a government official and told him he was the one who caused the decline in the clan relations. Kitcho accidentally blurted out while spying on them. Kitcho and Kenji showed themselves and battled Hyuga and his Ninja lackeys, after a brutal battle Kitcho and his ally managed to defeat Hyuga and his Ninja with Hyuga commiting suicide to avoid interogation. Kitcho now aware of the Governments early advancement on Rokkotsu Pass, sent Kenji back to the Akadama Compound and went to his Families mansion to speak with his Father. Battle of Rokkotsu Pass Upon Reconsiling his differences with his father who had sent some of his men to help reinforce the Akadama stronghold he met up with Kenji alongside his father just as Josui Tamagawa, commander of the Meiji Governvment army arrived with reinforcements. After a long and brutal battle Tamagawa was forced to retreat. Kitcho and his father met up with the rest of the Kurou and Akadama and forced the Government to withdraw from Rokkotsu Pass as Kenji went to finish Tamagawa. Personality and Traits Karibe is a supposedly well-known warrior, due to the sense that it is likely he fought (these fight to which, he likely started) numerous people throughout Rokkotsu Pass). Karibe is also known to use Kiyou Akira Style, of which he is trained in (likely a master of the style). At heart, Karibe is a good man but doesn't find a good way to show it (much like Hachiro Tsubohachi in many ways). Appearance and Attire Attire Karibe's appearance is one of the key points of how he is the most popular (by American fans) character in the game. He has black hair (that are more like very thin black dreadlocks) that is similar to that of , except Karibe has a ponytail at the upper part of the back of his head and his hair slicked back toward the ponytail rather than to the nape of his neck. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt, which its sleeves do not have any end point, at the wrists it has gloves on the end of each arm that were initially put into the shirt. He also has it paonted red from near the shoulder to his hand, as well as having a rather artistical design for the painted part near the shoulder as well as a mixtures of designs of red and black. He wears 6 metal rings down on each of his arms. Starting at his upper arm are 3 of these metal rings in a descending order, and the final three metal rings are located on his forearm in the same descending order but these three rings are all attached to a metal strap that goes from the elbow to the wrist (vertically), there is a spike on each ring on his forearm where that ring and the metal strap intersect, and these spikes are slightly curved away from Karibe (left arm spikes to the left, and right arm spikes to the right). Karibe wears faded-tan hakama that has the I-Ching symbols running downward vertically on the outer side of each leg and the hakama and his torso-clothing are held together by his long metal straps that lap around his shoulder and torso and end at his wait and lap around his waist twice and into the rectangular metal plate that is located on his back of his hakama. He also wears a dark grey belt around his hakama. Karibe wears near-black tabi with black zori. Correlations Karibe's appearance is largely correlated to his sword. For example, The symbols on the outer sides of his hakama (pants) are the exact same symbols that are on his sword's hilt, the symbol being the "Shark Eyes" pattern design that is shown on the diamond-shaped opening on the hilt of the sword that the grip does not cover, which in that opening shows simply a "shark's eye". This pattern is shown on his hakama, on the right side of his right leg and the left side of his left leg, which the symbols are patterned vertically. This relationship represents the grip and handle of his sword (Shark Eye Grip). Skills and Abilities Karibe is a skilled swordsman, being able to fight without equal. Even some have said that Karibe could "annihilate an entire army three times the size of General Tamagawa's". His skills are great but, even that has its limits, due to the fact that he was defeated by Kitcho/Kenji. Though his most well-known characteristic is his swordsmanship, but his most outstanding trait is his "heart. Though hard to notice, he is one of the most zealous people in Rokkotsu Pass, despite the fact that he is often thought of a "heartless" man, or even a "sexist". Karibe is trained in, Kiyou Akira Style, likely to be a master of the sword style. Gallery Karibe portrait.jpg|''Battle Mode Portrait''. Akadama Clan.jpg WayofthesamuraiSCREEN1.jpg References :Muni Shinobu :Suginami Category:Akadama Clan Category:Way of the Samurai Category:Characters